


Sunglasses and Stolen Looks

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10/1 dump, LOVE ME SOME FLUFF EXTENSION, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SEQUEL TO SUNSHINE AND STUDY BREAKS, TeruShira, yissssssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: After a previous escapade, Kenjirou is left with a pair of Yuuji's sunglasses. They are far more problematic than he could've ever imagined...





	Sunglasses and Stolen Looks

**Author's Note:**

> _It's 10/1 meaning its ShiraTeru day and therefore I'm cleaning all the random drafts out of my google drive bc they seriously just sit there and collect dust and I forget what I've written I'm terrible I'm sorry. Have a bunch of random things to make up for it. Brought to you by[Lity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) as always and by viewers like you. Thank you. _
> 
> SEQUEL TO: [Sunshine and Study Breaks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12245643)

Kenjirou flat out could not believe this was the life he was living.

He sat at his desk, absently twirling his pen around his fingertips and resting his chin on his fist. A textbook lay open on the tabletop and a half-finished essay on his computer. He’d been doing well until he inevitably glanced over to his shelf where the sunglasses lay.

The innocent object had been on his shelf for about a week and it had been nothing but distracting the entire time.

Last week when he’d left the school campus for the first time in over a month to follow his new acquaintance to the park, he’d gotten teased, he’d gotten rained on, and he’d wound up with a borrowed pair of sunglasses that he definitely didn’t want. They belonged to Terushima Yuuji, a student of Johzenji High School and Kenjirou’s personal rival. The other teenager had loaned Kenjirou his sunglasses on the basis that they would be returned next time they saw each other, but it wasn’t like they hung out regularly— Kenjirou would’ve been content if he never had to see him again in his life, but for the fact he still needed to return the sunglasses.

Kenjirou wondered if Yuuji owned other pairs. He seemed the type, but Kenjirou also didn’t want to be hanging onto the other boy’s only source of eye protection since he knew Yuuji was constantly outside whenever he could be.

Sticking the end of the pen in his mouth, Kenjirou sighed and kept watching the sunglasses like they might run away from him if he were to look away. When Yuuji wore these, the only way to gauge his emotions was by watching the way his eyebrows shifted and angled and how his smile never wavered. The dark lenses obscured exactly where he would be looking, but Yuuji would always push the glasses up onto his head when he was trying to have a conversation.

Kenjirou shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn’t even say  _ always _ because he really hadn’t spent enough time around Yuuji to say that he always did anything with his sunglasses. But Kenjirou could say for sure that every time his eyes flicked to the sunglasses on his shelf, he could picture Yuuji’s easy smile and lit up expression without a problem. And that’s why Kenjirou needed to give these back ASAP.

Heaving another heavy sigh, Kenjirou picked up the black frames and looked at his reflection in the mirrored lenses. He’d glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror wearing these and had immediately taken them off, never to put them back on. Yuuji looked a lot better in these than he did.

Not that Yuuji looked particularly good in them or anything else. He was a punk with a stupid haircut and awful fashion choices and a constant teasing smile that Kenjirou couldn’t stand.

“Who the hell am I kidding,” Kenjirou groaned quietly to himself, laying down on the desk and lightly smacking his forehead against the wood surface. There was only one reason Kenjirou could see Yuuji’s face so clearly when he looked at the sunglasses and one reason he couldn’t stop looking over at them when he was trying to be productive.

Kenjirou grabbed his phone and hovered over Yuuji’s contact. He needed these sunglasses out of his room and he also really needed to see Yuuji again, just for five seconds, then he’d be satisfied and he’d never have to speak to him again. The only reason he couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuji was because of his guilt in still having the sunglasses. Once he took care of that, surely he wouldn’t have to think of Yuuji ever again and he could go back to being happy and productive.

The phone turned itself off after Kenjirou had hesitated over the call button for two straight minutes and he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. It was late in the afternoon; Yuuji might be at volleyball practice anyway or out with his friends or eating dinner or a hundred other things and he probably wouldn’t pick up anyway. Kenjirou couldn’t expect him to be available at all times. It wasn’t like seeing him was a priority for Kenjirou or anything either.

He replaced the sunglasses on the shelf and sat up straight, placing his hands over his computer keyboard and jumping straight back into his essay like he hadn’t been interrupted.

An itch mounted somewhere inside him, but Kenjirou’s carefully schooled self-control didn’t allow his eyes to look up from his screen. Several minutes later, he was gritting his teeth hard as the urge only persisted and worsened. Kenjirou suddenly snapped like elastic and he looked up at the sunglasses.

The quiet, dim room exploded with colors and smiles and warm, loud laughter and Kenjirou’s heart raced.

“Fuck off! Get out of my head!” Kenjirou yelled, grabbing the sunglasses and flinging them across the room.

They hit the wall with a much louder sound than Kenjirou had been expecting and fell to the floor in two pieces.

Kenjirou froze and stared at them for several long seconds before getting up and walking over to them. He nudged the mess he’d made with his foot, feeling faintly light-headed.

The door opened without warning and Kenjirou was almost hit before he stepped out of the way.

“What are you doing?” Taichi asked in place of an apology for almost hitting his roommate with the door.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Kenjirou mumbled, snatching the busted sunglasses off the floor.

“Are those the sunglasses your little boyfriend gave you? Did you break them?”

Kenjirou turned sharply to hide the blush across his face. “First of all, not my boyfriend. He doesn’t like me like that and I certainly don’t like him at all. Second, he lent them to me. I was going to give them back. Third, no, I didn’t break them.”

Taichi rolled his eyes. “Stop squeezing them in your hand or you’re going to break them even more. Let me see.”

Kenjirou sighed and handed over the sunglasses weakly.

Taichi took a cursory glance at them and burst out laughing. “Well. You’re screwed.”

Kenjirou forcefully plucked the sunglasses back out of Taichi’s hands and inspected them himself. The hinge had snapped apart, leaving nothing he could glue back together or fix in a few seconds with a screwdriver. “So what do I do...?”

Taichi chuckled again and flopped onto his bed. “Well, most of us would pretend it never happened and just hide the evidence, but I know you well enough that I know that’s not going to fly.”

Kenjirou sat back down at his desk and laid the pieces of the sunglasses out. “So what do you think I should do?”

Shrugging, Taichi pulled his phone out, only giving Kenjirou part of his attention now. “Well, you have two options. You can tell the truth or you can lie.”

Kenjirou looked down. He didn’t like the thought of directly lying, especially when he’d acknowledged it outright, but telling Yuuji the truth sounded like a world of embarrassment, teasing and unwanted attention that Kenjirou wasn’t up for. “What’s a good enough lie though?”

“You could say you took them with you to your parents’ house for a weekend and left them there on accident.”

“But how long could I keep that up before he caught on? He’s an idiot, but he’s not that unaware of his surroundings. What if I just bought new sunglasses that were exactly like this? Would he be able to tell the difference?”

“Oh my gosh, dude. Just don’t bring it up next time you see him. He’ll probably forget about it.”

“Yeah, but my conscience won’t forget about it.”

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met in my life. Don’t try to convince me you have a conscience.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Kenjirou muttered, opening a new browser window on his laptop and inspecting the glasses for a brand name. “These don’t say where they’re from.”

“Sucks,” Taichi helped.

Kenjirou decided to stop calling on his roommate in times of crisis and silently searched the web for even just a picture of the exact glasses he had in front of him.

On a couple occasions, he decided that Taichi was probably right and he should really just forget about the sunglasses. Yuuji was a relaxed person anyway and probably wouldn't be bothered in the slightest if Kenjirou never brought up the sunglasses again or reported that they'd been broken. He switched back over to his homework and typed quickly, hoping to fall into a rhythm and forget about Yuuji at least for a little while.

Clearly, that was too lofty a goal and Kenjirou couldn't keep his mind in check. He would pick up the glasses, turn them over in his hands, and try a different search.

 

“Are you still looking for those sunglasses?” Taichi asked some time later, startling Kenjirou slightly.

Kenjirou closed the tab and glared at his roommate. “No, I’m working on an assignment. I don’t care that much about the sunglasses. I have no problem whatsoever telling him that I broke them on accident.”

Taichi shrugged. “Whatever you say. Can you turn the light off? I want to go to bed.”

“Turn it off yourself; I’m actually being productive.”

“No you’re not. You’re googling sunglasses.”

“I’m writing an essay. Go turn the lights off if you’re going to bed. I need to keep working.”

Taichi sighed and threw one of his shoes at the wall by the light switch. “Can’t. I’m comfortable.

The second shoe he threw did as little good as the first one and came to rest by Kenjirou’s desk.

Kenjirou threw the shoe back at Taichi and stood up to flip the light switch.

“You’re so sure there’s nothing between you guys, but then explain why he gave you his sunglasses.”

“Go to sleep, Taichi.”

“Don’t have an answer, huh?”

“Because it was bright and he’s an idiot and an altruist. Not everything has to mean something. Go to bed.”

“I’m just saying, Kenjirou.”

“No you’re not. You’re shutting up so I can work.”

Taichi snickered, but fell silent, leaving Kenjirou to his essay, though he didn’t exactly feel as though he had won the argument.

Kenjirou proceeded to work on his essay for nearly an hour before the itch came back and he resumed his search for the sunglasses.

The next time Kenjirou looked at the clock it was just past 1:00 am. His essay was finished and revised to the best of his abilities, but the second half of his task still wasn’t done. He didn’t know how many hours he’d spent in search of the sunglasses, but it was starting to infuriate him.

At 1:30, he finally found them. Kenjirou breathed a sigh of relief, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. As far as he could see, there wouldn’t be any more complications. If he ordered a new pair directly from the seller, they weren’t expensive, shipping would only take a few days, and he’d be able to give them to Yuuji without further incident.

 

The next day, it was clear, the process wasn’t that simple.

 

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Kenjirou!

**Me:** Now what.

**Me:** And don’t call me that.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Kenjirouuuuuuu (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Can we hang out again :3 I want to go somewhere with you!!!

**Me:** Where.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** It’s a surprise! It’s phenomenal though! You have to trust me!

**Me:** I don’t though.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Okay but like...........

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Please?

**Me:** No.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Are you studying again? [squints @u] becaaause you have to leave your dorm every now and then, remember? That’s my job! Studybreak Master Yuuji! We’re gonna go for a walk!

**Me:** You can’t come here.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Kenjirou please!!! Why not???

 

Kenjirou checked the order information for the sunglasses. They had just left the warehouse and wouldn’t be delivered for a few days. As much as he didn’t particularly like lying, he didn’t have much of a choice.

 

**Me:** I’m sick.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** UR SICK!!!!!!!!

**Wish I Could Block This #:** OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wish I Could Block This #:** ARE YOU OKAY!?? (;•͈́༚•͈̀)

**Me:** I’m fine. Calm the hell down. I’ll be okay in a few days and then we can go somewhere.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Promise??? As soon as you’re better?

**Me:** Sure.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** :DDDDDDDD

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Do you want me to come over and feed you soup?

**Me:** Please don’t. I’m probably contagious so stay far away until I’m over this.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Did someone give it to you?

**Me:** My roommate did.

 

“Kenjirou, why is Johzenji’s captain texting me?”

Kenjirou threw his phone back down on the desk and looked over at Taichi. “Don’t answer him! He’s just trying to start shit. What did he ask you?”

“Uh, he sent me a frowny face. That’s it.”

 

**Me:** Stop texting Kawanishi. He didn’t do anything wrong.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** I know. I’m making lols. ヘ(°￢°)ノ

**Me:** You make no sense. I’ll see you in a few days. Please stop texting me so I can get something done.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Okayyyyyy! I’ll see you soon though!

**Me:** Yeah fine.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Have a good dayyyy feel better!!!! (^=˃ᆺ˂)

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Kenjirou

**Wish I Could Block This #:** Kenjirouuuuu

**Me:** Have a good one.

**Wish I Could Block This #:** (/>u<)/

 

Kenjirou had never been so nervous about something so small in his life. Showing up unannounced and uninvited was something Yuuji would totally do and the truth would be all too obvious.

Five days later, the small package arrived and Kenjirou felt the weight lift off his shoulders.

“Is that what I think it is?” Taichi asked, a smirk on his face.

“No. Shut up. Never speak of this.”

“You actually found them though. I’m impressed.”

“Shut up. Of course I did.”

“He’s going to know those are newer. He’s going to realize that you went out of your way to get him new ones and if he wasn’t in love with you before, he’s going to be smitten now.”

Kenjirou couldn’t think of a counterpoint fast enough, so he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. “Bye.”

“Where are you going?”

“I told Terushima I’d hang out with him in a few days. I was just waiting for these.”

“Hasn’t he asked you to call him Yuuji.”

“What’s your point.”

“Oh, nothing,” Taichi said with a smirk, turning away from Kenjirou.

Kenjirou scowled and left, the sunglasses for Yuuji in one hand and a pair of his own tucked into the collar of his shirt.

Yuuji was waiting just outside the front gate and jumped up and down as Kenjirou locked eyes with him.

“Hi! How are you feeling!? How’s your day going?”

“I’m well. How are you.”

“Really good! Do you care if we go places?”

“You’re going to drag me somewhere whether I like it or not.”

“It’s a nice day! It’s a sin to stay inside the whole afternoon!”

“Exactly. Speaking of which, these are yours.” Kenjirou handed the sunglasses over.

Yuuji held them for a second longer than Kenjirou was comfortable with before he put them on and grinned. “I kinda meant that you could have them, but okay.”

“I don’t need your sunglasses,” Kenjirou grumbled, turning his head away sharply. If having them in his room wasn’t so distracting, he might’ve considered. “I have my own anyway.”

“I see that!” Yuuji unhooked Kenjirou’s sunglasses from his shirt and put them on on top of his own.

Kenjirou looked back over and had to stifle a smile. “Don’t touch me. Give those back, please.”

Yuuji smiled innocently and returned the stolen property, turning to look straight ahead as he started walking.

Kenjirou shoved his glasses up his nose and fell into step with Yuuji, watching him out of the corner of his eye, relying on the tinted lenses of his sunglass to hide the true subject of his gaze.

He couldn’t help but wonder if behind his own dark glasses, Yuuji was also stealing looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate my cute. The entire plot of this came up when Lity and I were discussing SaSB and this seriously just wrote itself; it was so much funnnn!


End file.
